The Fight Against Madara
by Ryley The Green Flash
Summary: The battle between yamato , madara and naruto,sasuke,minato Rages as everyone is under the spell of the eternal tsukyomi who will win ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own naruto but I'm a mangaka

KYAAA ! Yamato screams

You. Idiots fell for it ...now I finally have my grasp on this puny stupid world

Ya-ma-to wh why ? says minato

You relieved believed me? Says yamato

Oh look it's a little boy let's take him in the anbu black ops foundation with DANZO ha-ha. Mocks. Yamato

I trained you stupid son they call you the green flash but you're not smart enough too...

You really think I'm helpless? Replies minato

*arms start to Regenerate. *

* Forms hand seal*

* Ninja art -Reanimation *

A coffin rises from the ground

Wha-what is this? Says yamato

A figure emerges from the coffin

Mi - minato - kun. What's going on last thing I remember we were stabbed through the stomach by kyuubi?

Kushina-chan I'm so glad your back I love you babe

I love you minato-kun

*spits on the floor * Disgusting idiots is this how you plan to defeat me by disgusting me? Says Yamato

Oh yeah sorry kushina but we have trouble here let's take him out quickly

Ok baby let's get em!

Minato, kushina and yamato charge at each other

Meanwhile

DAMN IT, DAMN IT ALL! Screams Naruto

Let me out sasuke

CALM DOWN DOBE if you go out you'll get killed Madara will possess you. And you will be fallen slave to the eternal tsukyomi

Yeah naruto-kun calm down sasuke's right! We finally together and we fighting so SHUT UP YOU BAKA BEFORE I CRACK YOU THROUGH THIS DOME! Says Sakura

That's actually what I wan- OUCH!

What was that for sakura -chan?

I TOLD YOU! Baka! Replied sakura

Sakura has a point kakashi sensei can you use your ninja hounds to sniff out how many people are left? Asked Sasuke

Sorry sasuke I don't have any chakra left fighting madara wore me out says kakashi

F** it then naruto take my left eye said sasuke

Sasuke what do you mean !? Said naruto

Sakura put my eye in naruto says sasuke

Okay sasuke-kun says sakura

*sakura removes naruto's eye and then removes sasukes eye and puts sasukes in naruto's *

Naruto ill keep your eye safe

Aaa rrr kkaaa AAAAGGH

* a blue sphere warps beneath naruto*

Naruto's eye starts turning into a sharingun , then into the mangeykyou , from that to eternal mangeykyou and suddenly the rinnegan gets activated

NARUTO! How do you have the rinnegan now ?

I have senju blood in me the first hokage's wife was a uzumaki so I naturally have her abilities and his Replies naruto

Sasuke you knew this ? Asks naruto

Yep why do you think I gave you my eye dobe? Replies sasuke

Wait sasuke let me do something says naruto * grabs sAsuke's left eye*

* sasuke's eye gets restored *

Oh I see the same thing you did to kakashi sensei ? Says sasuke

Yeah says naruto

Now let's get out there and kick madara's ass * final chakra form starts flaring *

You got it but sorry sakura you have to stay here with kakashi says naruto

Its okay naruto-kun as she starts walking up to naruto she kisses him on the lips

After a moment of silence she pulled away from the kiss and said

I love you naruto-kun its real this time

Haha I can tell your being honest sakura-chan says naruto

Now go and kick madara's ass ! Says sakura

You got it sakura-chan let's go teme

Right dope

* they leave the dome and go into

battle *

...

...

...

Well that was my first fanfic I'm normally busy drawing manga since I'm a mangaka but I decided to do this story

Feel free to leave a review

And yes it is a narusaku/minakusha


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

No I don't own naruto or DBZ but I own my own manga's all 4 of em mwahaha

Goku appears in ss4 state

Kyaa! I'm here king kai now! Who is causing innocent people to be controlled says Goku

Hey don't look at me I donno , you need to find that out says king kai

I sense a huge power level much higher than mine !

Okay off to battle *twshhh (instant transmission )

Meanwhile

Naruto and sasuke are standing infront of Madara

Mwahahaa. You idiots think you'll still have a chance even with that rinnegan naruto you can't win I have everyone under my control you cannot and I repeat a thousand times times ..Stop me *yawn* you two are pitiful might as well kill you now

* launches bone crushing blow to naruto and sasuke *

* they both go flying across the field*

Naruto in a second starts running in a circle around madara and every time he completes the circle he gets faster and faster eventually causing a vortex around madara all the while secretly dropping 3-dimensional Kunai's all over

Fools don't you understand its useless I control the very earth itself

Don't! *kicks madara's chin as he's sent into the air

YoU ! * hits the rasengun into madara's chin *

TAKE! * smashes the rasenshuriken into madara *

ME! * multi-shadow clone jutsu!*

LIGHTLY! * kicks madara all over *

NA!

RU!

TO!

U!

ZU!

MA!

KI!

KURAMA ! BARRAGE!

* a huge susano of Kurama slams madara into the ground *

Naruto lands on the ground and says that showed you BITCH!

You do know normal attacks don't work on me says madara

OHH CRAP! I totally forgot noo not again! Says narrator

Hahahahaha idiot says madara

Just kidding says naruto

* instantly he's teleporting from place to place landing blows from the power that the Sage of six paths gave him **

Blow for blow! Says naruto

SLASH For Slash! Screams sasuke

* as the two start beating up madara , madara blows both of them miles away*

You assholes just made me angry!

* starts flaring his chakra*

Just die already you pests

NOOO! Someone screams

* madara gets blasted by a beam and sent miles away *

He appears infront of them again

Who the hell are you? !

My name IS Goku! And I am a super saiyan!

KA! ME! HA! ME ! HameHA!

Blasts another beam

*madara shoots a fireball jutsu *

* the two beams hit each other and start battling *

While they fighting I need to take care of something sasuke you coming ? Asked naruto

Yeah let's go dobe replies sasuke

*they teleport to a different battle field*

Naruto grabs both kushina and minato's shoulders and they begin to glow and when the glow fades they turn they're normal again

What did you do naruto ? Asked kushina

I brought your'll fully back to life now you can finish this battle

*naruto and sasuke teleport back*

That boy ...says minato

Meanwhile

This will be the final battle between me and you says naruto

Let me give you my energy says Goku as he faints

As naruto's aura begins to thicken he screams

KYAAA!

ROAR ! Sounds the voice of kurama

MADARA YOU BASTARD !

Naruto begins to transform into the a new form his body silver and around him are black and yellow orbs his hair turns black and his muscles get bigger he's whisker marks disappear and are replaced with half moon circles he's body gets bigger as his shirt rips open and his pants rip open as his fur begins to show

Now madara it ends says naruto as he in a mili second hit 26 rasenguns and 66 blows to the head into madara

Ugh says madara As he spits blood aren't you angry I'm controlling everyone you care about

No I'm not because I got ya by the tail now!

How dare you! Says madara as he. Brings the whole earth warping around naruto

Every force of madara's new power is spent on naruto as naruto is trapped in the darkness even he's new power isn't enough to get him out

When suddenly sasuke says TAKE MY POWER. NARUTO!

Immediately naruto breaks out of the genjutsu and he's face to face with madara , naruto smiles

Madara cringes , not out of fear but out of extreme annoyance

Whatsup homie ya'll be getting ma nigga's but I be rapping and turning these battles on ya like imma killer bee get ya'll with 6 hit combo and ya'll out

Just thought I'd use killer bee's style said naruto

Die says madara as he charges at naruto with all his might and with all his strength in his fist

Naruto charges at madara with a mega sized Rasengun in his hand

NOW says naruto and madara

Die! Says both naruto and madara

The eruption triggers every mountain and place in the ninja world to shake causing tsunami's and earth quakes with lighting and storms

The explosion causes everything in a 2000 mile radius to be destroyed

a rainbow appears signaling the end of the war and everyone is released from the effects of the eternal tsukyomi

Yamato escapes and everyone is free

Everyone is recovering and the ones that are okay are healing the ones that are injured

...

...

Okay now to the sequel : the 7th Hokage

Disclaimer


End file.
